1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to sewing machine presser devices. More particularly, the invention is directed to a presser device permitting the quick and easy attachment and removal of sole plates.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art includes many presser devices intended to provide for quick exchangeability of presser foot sole plates on sewing machines. However, the prior art devices have generally been deficient either because they were so constructed as to require an excessive number of parts and were costly to produce; or because the sole plates were not easily removed or replaced. A novel design for a presser device aimed at overcoming such deficiencies is disclosed in my copending patent application, Ser. No. 020,672 for "Snap-On Presser Foot Plate" filed Mar. 15, 1979, (Pat. No. 4,183,311) and assigned to the Singer Company. The present invention provides a further improved presser device permitting a sole plate to be quickly and easily removed or attached to a shank of the device with only slight pressure applied to the toe end portion of the plate.